It Started With the Scar Story
by Madge'nAnime
Summary: Set after "The Patriot in Purgatory" Wendell gets really curious as to where Finn's scar is. And when Finn shows it to him, he loses his virginity. Seme!Finn x Uke!Wendell


Finn Abernathy x Wendell Bray - ONESHOT~ 3

* * *

The squints had finished solving the case. The funeral was over and, while nobody was happy, their lives were continuing on. Wendell was curious about one things though. Mr. Abernathy had talked about being stabbed with scissors, and if it had been deep enough for his mother to want to take him to the hospital, was it deep enough to leave a scar? He resolved to ask him the next day.

Finn walked into work the next day, he was early so it surprised him to see Mr. Bray already working.

"Mr. Bray." He said with a curt nod.

"Please you can call me Wendell." Wendell smiled, he was never big on formalities.

"Then, please, call me Finn." Wendell nodded.

"So can I ask you something about what you said yesterday?" Wendell asked, thinking he would just get it out and not beat around the bush.

Finn looked about, seeing Wendell's face looking innocent enough he decided on, "Why not."

"If the scissors cut you got was deep enough that your mother wanted to take you to the hospital, did it leave a scar?" Finn wasn't sure why Wendell was asking this. He didn't see any reason why this would concern him.

"Why?" Wendell was a little taken aback on how Finn answered.

"I was just wondering, I don't mean any harm by it."

"Yes, it did." Finn finally decided to answer. Wendell honestly didn't know why he was so curious, he was just fascinated by scars and Finn's scar was starting to sound kind-of cool. Wendell resolved to ask, timidly.

"Where is it?"

"I don't think you need to know that." Finn replied, he really wished Wendell would change topics but didn't see that happening anytime soon. Wendell finished working on his remains and went over to work next to Finn.

"Oh come on, where is it?" Wendell was now trying to pry it out of Finn.

"Of these two, who would these remains seem more likely to belong to, do you think? Alice Bennett or Kelsey Frisko?" Both girls had died in approximately the same ways. Of course Finn knew the remains were Alice Bennett's he just wasn't comfortable with the conversation and wanted it changed.

"I think you already know the answer." Wendell said insightfully, "Come on I'm just curious where it is. Can you please tell me?"

Finn sighed, "The obturator internus and gemelli area."

"So in normal person speech, right near your balls?" Finn flinched at how frank a term Wendell was using.

"Yes." Finn said, quietly, really wishing Wendell wasn't so stubborn.

"So you know how I'm a scientist. Who gets really curious about sciencey things?" Wendell asked, surprisingly innocent like. "Could I see your scar?"

Wendell smiled his best, most convincing smile. Finn sighed took of his gloves, watched as Wendell did the same. Grabbed Wendell's arm and walked quickly to the bathroom.

"Let's get this over with," Finn mumbled. He locked the bathroom door. Pulled down his pants and underwear, just far enough for Wendell to see his scar, and a lovely surprise. It turned out the reason Finn had been so squeamish about the conversation before was because the conversation was turning him on.

"Does talking about balls and me looking at your sack excite you, Finn." Wendell smiled, very close to a certain area of Finn's. Finn blushed, he could feel Wendell's hot breathe on his scrotum. "Have you ever had sex before, Finn?"

Finn stayed quiet, he was embarrassed of his answer. Wendell took it as a no.

"You wanna try it?" He smiled deviously. Finn blushed, but didn't answer. Wendell took it as a yes. He backed Finn up to a wall and to down on his knees while pulling down his pants and boxers. With one hand he started to give Finn a hand job, with his other he inserted three fingers into his mouth. When they were coated enough, he pushed one into his own anus. His mouth was then free to suck on Finn's penis. Finn could't believe the sight he was seeing. Wendell was doing everything, preparing himself and pleasuring him. From the sight alone Finn was getting ready to come.

"I'm gonna come," Finn warned. Wendell had inserted all of his fingers by this point so he stopped sucking Finn and took out his fingers.

"Sit on the floor," Wendell pulled Finn down. Wendell positioned his entrance over Finn's penis, and slowly started to lower himself down. Finn grabbed Wendell's hips and helped guide him. When Finn was fully sheathed inside Wendell, Finn grew bigger. Causing an "agh" to come out of Wendell. It was taking Wendell a little longer to adjust than normal because Finn wouldn't stop growing inside him. They were at a bit of a standby. Wendell's forehead was on Finn's chest, his arms wrapped around Finn's neck, clutching the back of his shirt, trying to steady his berthing so Finn could move. Finn not knowing what to do, just made circles with his thumbs on Wendell's thighs. Finally he got the idea to kiss him. He used one of his hands to tilt Wendell's head up and brought their lips together. Softly and gently, yet oh so passionately, they kissed. Wendell's docile behavior letting Finn take charge and dominate the kiss.

"You can move now," Wendell tells Finn. Finn starts the pace out slow, kissing, pumping Wendell's prick, and thrusting in and out. When Wendell starts helping, so Finn speeds up. Wendell lets out his voice and a continuos stream of "aghs," "mmhphs," and grunts come out.

"C-comming," Wendell strangles his shout and comes. Finn feeling Wendell ride out his orgasm, orgasms himself. Panting they both sit their in each other's arms, trying to reestablish a normal breathing rhythm.

"You're opinion on sex then?" Wendell asks with a breathy laugh. Finn smiles and laughs himself.

"It was fun; we should do this again, I think." Finn kisses Wendell again than takes himself out. He stands them both up, and they try to clean each other up as best as possible. Finally the two head back to work. And, though they saw all the glances the other interns sent their way, no questions were asked. And of course, they continued to see each other, but outside of work from then on.

-fin-

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry it sucks... xD 3


End file.
